Hopeful Days
by tgrace562
Summary: When Naruto get's attacked by the villagers once more he's had enough. He wants them to look up to him and instead of fearing him he wants them to care and love him. What lengths will the knuckled-head ninja of Konoha go through just to get his wishes. A gamble with the Kyuubi, training from the ANBU and Jonin, what could possibly go wrong for Naruto?


**Disclaimer:I do not own the Anime/Manga entitled as Naruto. I wish I did but this is the best I could do. Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue or stop because this is horrible. Yes this is going to be a fanfic where Naruto is trained from a young age. Yes he will be better than most but not to a degree where he can easily fight toe-to-toe with a sannin or jonin or ANBU.**

"You demon brat!" screamed a drunken villager as he stabbed a blonde in the stomach repeatedly.

"Why wouldn't your own parents kill you to keep me from wasting my time?" the enraged man yelled with one final stab. He removed the blade. With disgust he wiped the blood on the blonde boys attire.

He stood up and started stumbling away.

The blonde looked up at the stars of the sky.

"Why do I have to suffer?"the boy questioned no one in particular. He barely stood and tried moving his legs but they wouldn't even budge. He lost balance and fell to the floor. As he fell he noticed the red cloak of chakra around himself. He hit the floor with a loud thud and shed a tear because of the pain he felt. He continued to crawl unknown to him of the ANBU watching. The drunken man that had attacked the blonde was now being taken to a special place for people who dared to do anything related to the Kyuubi. The ANBU continued to watch as the red chakra enveloped around the six year old. He lost consciousness and let the chakra heal him while he slept.

"Ah so the Kyuubi is what contributes to his fast healing." said an ANBU with a bear mask. As soon as he said that another ANBU with a weasel mask I walked right behind him and looked at the boy. It was like a stake had crushed his heart. He jumped off the rooftop and kneeled next to Naruto. He took out his handkerchief and cleansed some of the blood from Naruto. He signaled for the other ANBU to join his side. He picked Naruto up and looked at his accomplices.

"One of you go deliver a report to Hokage-sama and the other come with me. The ANBU agent with the bear mask left this two comrades.

"We should hurry." said the purple haired female ANBU.

They jumped back up onto the rooftop and headed to Naruto's apartment. In ten minutes they had arrived in the worst part of Konoha. This was the center of all the vile things in the village. It was sad that the Third Hokage had decided to make Naruto live here. The ANBU with the weasel mask handed his female companion the key to Naruto's apartment. She unlocked the door and immediately she tripped over a box of instant ramen into a pile of dirty clothes. The weasel masked ANBU looked around at all the graffiti in Naruto's apartment.

He noticed the bright red ones first. He read the words slowly and with each word he died a little. The writing on the wall read "Die demon!" and another read "We're coming for you next!". He set Naruto against the wall and helped his fellow ANBU agent. They looked at the room and the weasel masked ANBU told his accomplice to keep an eye on Naruto. The weasel masked ANBU looked around the apartment and smelled something burning.

He ran inside the bathroom and saw a person lighting matches and dropping them to the floor. The weasel masked ANBU drove a fist in the man's back and threw him through the window. The match hit the floor and in that second the entire bathroom was engulfed in flames. The weasel masked ANBU shunshin'd to his cat-masked accomplice. He picked Naruto of the ground and told Yugao what he had taken place. "Damn it Itachi you should've put it out then!" the cat masked ANBU almost screamed. "I know but I wanted to get you and Naruto in a safe place." Itachi said almost releasing a small chuckle from his mouth. He handed Naruto to Yugao and watched her use the Body Flicker Technique. Itachi ran into the apartment. Looks like the fire had spread. He smirked under his mask and removed it. With some quick hand seals Itachi looked at the biggest fire and screamed "Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!" Itachi sprayed water everywhere causing it to put out the fire.

"The trouble that Naruto deals with, it's a surprise he hasn't turned to the Kyuubi."said Itachi again while looking over Naruto's whole apartment again. He put his mask back on and left the apartment. He spotted Yugao as he exited the apartment waiting for him on the rooftop of the building to the left. With a quick flash he shunshin'd next to her.

"Yugao go rest home and I'll see what I can do for Naruto." said Itachi as he took Naruto from her. He carefully placed him on his back and watched as she nodded at him. They shunshin'd apart from each other. Itachi appeared next to the Hokage Mansion and walked inside with Naruto still on his back. The looks he received were somewhat annoying for the Uchiha heir but he ignored them. He knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for a reply. Hiruzen the hokage seemed to have fallen asleep and was resting his head on his paperwork before hearing that knock. He jumped cautiously and looked down to see all the paperwork he had to complete.  
"Damned paperwork" he grumbled before looking at the door.  
"Come in" Hiruzen managed to say before recollecting himself. He watched as Uchiha Itachi presented himself.

"Hello Hiruzen." said the Uchiha before setting Naruto on the sofa and bowing to the Hokage.

"Hello Itachi" said the elder Hokage before eyeing Naruto.

"Itachi how come Naruto is with you?" asked the Hokage before eyeing the duo. He immediately noticed Naruto's blood stained clothes. Itachi bowed once more and explained to the Hokage about Naruto's situation. The Hokage nodded at the end and thought for a few seconds.

"Itachi it seems you are one of the only few shinobi that have a kindness embedded in their souls. I can trust you so I want you to take over training Naruto until that time comes." Hiruzen said before standing up and wondering about something.

Itachi nodded and turned to leave when he heard the old Hokage speak.

"Itachi times are turning for the village hidden in the leaves, your clan is turning and we might not survive this time without a heavy loss." Hiruzen said and Itachi remained calm knowing it was all too true.

"What can I do Hokage-sama"asked Itachi.

"Train the boy I sense you might be able to train him the best."said Hiruzen before grinning at Naruto.

"There is a building close to the Uchiha compound there is Naruto's next home make sure to meet him there. Also you will have to get someone to do the shopping since the store owners overprice the kid." Hiruzen said verbalized thoughts.

"That won't be a problem not as long as I meet your expectations Hokage-sama." said Itachi while staring back at Naruto with a grin on his face.

He picked Naruto up and was about to leave the Hokage office.

"Teach him as much as you can in what little time you have." Hiruzen parted the young Uchiha. The Uchiha ran across the rooftops and soon came to the apartment complex close to the Uchiha compound. He deposited Naruto in his new apartment which seemed to be too big for one and seemed to have new furniture.

"Starting tomorrow sensei is going to have a lot of fun Naruto" Itachi said with an evil grin before locking the door and leaving Naruto's apartment.


End file.
